RWBY Volume One and a Half
by godofnothing513
Summary: About a season worth of fics posted every Thursday here. Chapter one: Back to Beacon Ch. 1, after an extended break, the team gets back together and gets ready for the start of the second half of the semester. Jaune has a secret to hide from the others as well.


**RWBY: Back to Beacon Ch. 1**

_By: Adam Sandlin_

A couple of weeks after the White Fang and Roman tried to steal the dust from the Schnee Dust Company shipment, Beacon had a short break for professor meetings. All students could to go back to their homes for a week. Ruby and Yang spent their break telling their mother about all of their Beacon adventures, wander around town, and talking to old friends. Weiss went back home to listen to her father rant about the White Fang hindering his business. She bit her tongue about Blake, saving them both a lot of stress. Blake decided to stay at Beacon, her home life isn't exactly stable. Staying at a near-empty Beacon where she could walk freely without the worry of everyone thinking less of her for being a faunus is better than having to hide her true self from the public eye. The professors of Beacon didn't really notice her, as she didn't really go out. She liked to stay in her dorm, reading her books. Ever since the break started, she was able to blow through so many stories about the faunus history. She was never bored by history, it's a never ending series to her. Sun didn't come up to see Blake, which was a little disappointing, but she could see why, Beacon is a tough place to get into, especially for a mischievous faunus that isn't going to be a hunter in any way whatsoever.

Blake woke up on Monday early that morning. She looked around her empty dorm, books were pretty much… everywhere, the moonlight shone through the windows as she stretched and stepped out of bed. She looked around again thinking that she needs to get her messes cleaned up or else it will never get taken care of. It will just get worse and worse because her teammates never clean anything. On the other hand, she could get back to the story she's been working on for the last couple of days, it was about a king that only looked out for him and his favorite subject, which, oddly enough, was a cow. It was fascinating, to say the least, that it was also based off of a true story from before the faunus were forced to stay in Menageria by humans.

As Blake was nearing the end of the story, the clock ticked to 8:00, it's about time for the students to come back from their homes. Blake sighed and set down the book on her shelf and looked around yet again. She saw how many things she had just laying around, the sheer mess she had to clean up. It was pretty depressing to her, she didn't like to clean this much. There were some taps from the stairs coming up to the room and she realized it was her teammates. She quickly tied the bow over her ears and shoved the books back on the shelf and threw away the cups. She had enough time to hastily lay down on her bed and act like she was still asleep.

"Hey Blake!" Ruby and Yang shouted as they walked in the room with their luggage. Blake hid her sweat and pants by stretching and yawning like she had just woke up. "Hey. How was your break?" she inquired, even though she already knew how it went. In her mind she both envied them for being able to go to a home that had at least one caring parent and be able to roam their hometown without any judgement from anyone, but then again, last week was one of the best she's had in a long time. She was able to just be alone for so long. "It was great! We even got you a book! We know how much you like to do that!" Ruby said, handing her a fairly large book. Blake was curious about the book, how would her friends know how to even buy books? They don't seem to read all that much, they aren't exactly connoisseurs or anything. _The Faunus Menace _was the title. Blake felt her disappointment grow. She looked at them with an expression of neither happiness nor disappointment, just a curious face, "Did you just buy this because it said faunus on the title?" honestly questioning their intelligence. "And do you even know what menace means?" Ruby didn't answer immediately, she looked around the room in her usual 'little girl' way, and Yang turned to start unpacking. "So, do you like it?" she asked. Blake sighed, "I… I love it, thanks Ruby and Yang." She hid her frustration pretty well from them.

Before Blake even stood up, Weiss stepped into the room, she looked around and immediately approached Blake, "Do you know how mad my father is? His shipments are getting cut off so much, his company is bleeding money he says! Because of the White Fang, more dust than ever has been stolen. I know you left that group, but please, tell me why I shouldn't have told him you _were _a part?" she only let Blake open her mouth before she started back up again, "Because we're friends, Blake. I trust that you cannot do anything to stop this, but if he keeps talking about this on any future breaks, I may have to just stay here with you, and you know how bad that would be." Blake looked at the others with a confused look on her face. How should she respond? "Weiss, I-I'm sorry? I don't really know why you're so angry at me." Weiss didn't move back, she only responded, "I don't know why I'm angry at you either, but you are a faunus, so that may be part of it. I told you I didn't care about that, I know, but right now, I'm just angry with my dad being so caught up with business to notice me. Do you know how many words he said to me all week?" she looked around at all of the girls, "I can count on one hand: Hello, Weiss. My father only said two words directed towards me all week." No one talked for what felt like minutes after that. Ruby looked around. "So, girls, who's ready for class today?" she asked excitedly, trying to change the subject. "Wait! What time is it?!" Yang asked, remembering that classes started at 9:00. "It's 8:35, enough time to get some breakfast" Blake responded calmly. "Oh, let's go get something to eat then."

The girls all went to the cafeteria and picked up the usual breakfast they usually get, muffins and fruit. Every student in Beacon went to this breakfast to catch up with their friends. Blake wasn't used to the loud noises and began to miss the break. They all sat in their usual seats, Team JNPR sat across from them. They talked mostly about what they did over their breaks, what they think classes will be like now that midterm projects are coming up. "I'm worried that classes will get insane with this amount of stuff we still have to cover by the time the semester ends." Pyrrha said to the group. Jaune got up to throw away his trash. "I'm worried he'll fall behind even further than he already is." she said in a hushed tone. "Nah. The professors want the break to come just as much as anybody here, why cram the lessons together? That is more work on their part." Yang said as she bit into her apple. They all didn't say anything, they knew that Yang was right, about the professors not wanting more work than they already have, but they also knew they have to reach a certain point by the mid-term. they all quietly ate their breakfast waiting for someone to bring up another subject. Leave it to Nora though, to bring up another subject, "Let's go beat someone up!" she exclaimed. "It's almost time for class, maybe another time Nora." Ren mumbled, not even lifting his head from the table. "Party pooper." she responded. Everyone started to leave the cafeteria and headed off to their classes.

Today, Team RWBY was going to Port's class, learning about what they could guess: Grimm. Not fighting Grimm, but just learning about them. Their anatomy, history, what they like and dislike. Things that could put anybody to sleep, no matter how much they wanted to be a hunter or huntress. They sat in their usual seats, front row and heard their teacher mumble something as he read it from a piece of paper. When he looked up, he saw his class has taken their seats and waited for him to begin. He stood up from his desk and cleared his throat. "Hello students, as you all know, all of the professors here attended all sorts of meetings last week while you all enjoyed that time off of school." Ruby looked around, no one seemed to care. "And this meeting, although it was quite boring for me, told me that maybe the pace needs to be picked up. I have been going easy on you all for now, and as an effect of that, we need to get through four whole units by the time we get off for the holidays." There was a collective groan from the students. "Now, I know it's hard to hide your excitement, but it's time to buckle down and put your nose to the old grindstone." He gave a hearty chuckle and swung his fist. "Now, Open your books to page 1-something or other..." He continued, but Ruby and her teammates began to drift off already. They began to daydream, draw pictures on their papers, anything else to waste the time until class is over.

The team jolted awake as the bell rang, ending the class. "Remember class, study! the test is coming up faster than you think." Port said as he cleaned the board They stood up, and walked out. "Yang, did you do anything that class other than sit there and sleep?" Weiss asked, probably because she was the only one to stay tuned in to what Port said. "No, but I don't think anyone did other than you." She responded, putting her hands in her pockets. "Weiss, do you think you ever go a little overboard on this stuff?" She added. Weiss turned towards her in shock, "why wouldn't I go 'overboard'? We are here to study and become the best huntresses! I want to do well! And you should too! Ruby studies, she does her work outside of class, why not ask her that?" "Jeez, calm down. I just asked a simple question." Yang said putting her hands up in defense, "And Ruby studies, but she doesn't push her beliefs onto us, she doesn't act like she is better than us." Weiss shook her head, "I'm not better than you all, I have to work this hard just to get the grades I do, and now I have to work even harder, and I don't like that you all can just sleep through class and still do better than me!" Ruby got between them and said sheepishly, "guys, can we not fight? We all just got back." Everyone stopped talking and walked into the cafeteria for lunch. They got the serving for today and sat with their friends. They had an enjoyable lunch, talking about how their teachers are telling them to pick up the pace. "I don't know why, holidays are, like, in three weeks. Why start the work now?" Yang said, putting her feet up on the table,biting into her food. "Because," Pyrrha began, "Because there is still work to do. We can't just waste time here, this is Beacon! The best academy for hunters!" Yang groaned and stood up to go back to the dorm. "I'm going to catch up on my sleep, come by and get me for class." She said walking out of the cafeteria. Ruby looked at the clock, 1:23. Class starts in about two hours. Plenty of time for Yang.

Pyrrha leaned over to Jaune, who hasn't said much at all since he came back. "Are you ok, Jaune?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm just tired. That's all" he replied softly, not even looking up at her. "Are you well enough to get back to practicing tonight? We have to make up for the break." She said. "Yeah, that sounds good. It'll take my mind off of-" he paused, "Yeah. Practice, sounds good. I'll be there." He got up and started to walk out. Pyrrha could sense it in his voice, something wasn't right. He's hiding something, but what. She'll just have to find out tonight. She threw her trash away and walked out towards her dorm and relaxed until Oobleck's class.

**To be continued...**


End file.
